Corrpz Prrty
by Raven G. Black
Summary: (NOTE: THIS FIC MAY HAVE SOME OFFENSIVE STUFFS IN IT, SO YOU NO LIKE, YOU NO READ. RATED M FOR LANGUAGE AND THE CONSTANT SHITTING OF PANTS.) k so there waz dis one place called tenshit academey snd thes ppl wnt to it (dis fic iz better then the summery makez it sonud believ me!)
1. Prolog: Meet hte cast

**(Serious A/N: ****_NOTE: THIS IS INTENDED AS A JOKE. THERE MAY BE JOKES SOME FIND OFFENSIVE. IF SO, PLEASE JUST STEP AWAY FROM THIS FANFICTION WHEN YOU FEEL UNCOMFORTABLE! _****Sooo... This is the first trollfic/badfic/crackfic/whatever-kills-your-Dangronps I've ever written, and it wasn't just me. My best friends Sarah and Abby helped out a lot! Half the plot was their ideas! Also, a huge shoutout goes to wmsm5ever, that guy that wrote Dangan Ronpa: A Life Of New Hope, because we used sooo many jokes from it! **

**This fanfic is dedicated to my girlfriend, who hated it so much I continued it just to piss her off)**

PROLOG

lol ok so there wuz this 1 school called tenshit academy where all the students shat their pants snd died so they closed tenshit academy so no more ppl would shit their pants. but lol this dumb biatch Sachigo was all liek "hail no." so she want all deamon and shit. so all these ppl dyed and some dumb bicht fell down the stairs while going all YORO. You onry rive once. Cuz they live in jappan and they have no letter L snd anime eyez and tons of pantie shots.

Then liek thirty yrs later these gurls were all liek "GURLFREND I WANNA GO DIE POOPING FROM MY ANUS" and they died after. Here's how they died:

"BABYGAL WE GOTTA FUQ OR WE'll go poop." That was Psycho, lol she was a dumb biatch who's gay with Neyom but its totally not homo. Neyomi says, "Psycho calm yo small tittiez" Nayom says, "mah titties are bigger and more supple"

"Y WONT SATOISHI FUK MEEEEEE?!1?!" Nayom l8r sed. Nayomi was obsessed with this stoopid boy named Satoishi but he was dumb so he didnot get it. these tree were in this hugass luv trianggel but there mamas didn't no. Some of ther mamys were dead anyway. Dey woud get dead later anyway so whatev

"Hey gurl lemme fuk yu. Pwease?" Dat was Yoskiikee lol he was a desperate whore.

"No i want satoishi to fuk me!1!" Lol that was Ayoomee she was a fangurl of satoishi. holy shirt he was poplar even tho he was stoopid. Ayoomee wuz also into deamons and whore, fuck immean horror stiries. Speaking of whores there was this one guy his naem was morishigay and he was ratchet. I mean he was more rachet then nike minnaj and she ratchet as fuk. he get sdead soon and no one really care but him anyway. morishigay also took a shitton ov pics of coprses which is fucking creepey. altho thers this gurl who is all liek "ERMAGHERD ITS SHOOGO-NA" cuz dats what she call him. and oh yeah her name was Mayo. liek mayonnaise but jappanese version. cept she had small tit unliek most jappaneze anime characters. smaller tit then the elevator thad was smaller then mukuro ikusabas titties.

n e ways, there wuz this other gurl who was like "I LOEV MY BIG BRODDA I WNAT HIS SATOISHI IN MY YUCKA" in case ur a dum biatch and cant understand shit, yucka is satoishis sister who thinks incest is wincest so she and tha satoishis fangrells rape satoishi daily. satoishi poops his pants a lot now cuz of that shit but his anus hurts a lot when he poops cuz they rape him in tha butthole all da tiem.

i think thats everyone oh wait i fergot yooi-sensey she was all liek "i older than yew all so obey me, slaevs" and she and Ayoomee playd a prank on the rest of teh corrpz prrty members. Heres how shit went down at hopes peek (wrong school, I no .Lol im funny :D)!

**(Not Serious A/N: k so dis was da prolog of corrpz prrty dis taked us liek 5evr. liek, i aint even joking this taked so muhc effort omg it aint even funny how muhc work we had 2 do! sooooo... like and review and all dat shit!11! THANK!)**


	2. Cahptre Oen: Welcum 2 Tenshit

**(Not Serious A/N: Ermagherd hte prolog got 32 viewz in 2 days dats SO BIG NUMBER!1! So naow my frends snd i finnished chatper one so tell meh wat u tihnk in hte reviewzzz!2!)**

CAHPTRE OEN

"Lol yooi-sense i has this awesome idea!1!1" Ayoomee sead. "What if i tell a horror sto-"

"Did some1 say whore?!1" morishigay sed

"Go fuck a corspe!" Yooi yellde. Morishigay cri... then he went 2 fcuk a coprse.

"N e ways..." Ayoomee sed, "im fonna tell a scarry story snd _ur_ gonna scurr the shit outta e'rybody!"

"K" Youie-sense said

So lol Ayoomee wait until after skool finishshed and she turnded off the lites to make the story scurrier. "Kay liek there is this gurl at thisi old school called tenshit academy whos all liek EUHHH I KILL PEEPS. So now peeps die when they gotake a shit. But thats at thisi old scool where this skool usta be."

"Thatd scurry" satoish sed, " imma go poop noe." Then Satoishe went to THA pottyand found Morishigay fricking a ded corpse dat got cut in haf by a TITTAN! and Paula Deen waz randomly dere like dayum she was weird. she was all lik, "Yall let me hav a trun yall!" Morishigay replied wiff "hellno biatch! Marco is MINE" then sat oishi went all craycray on tehm and yelled, "IM SSATOISH MOSHITA AND THIS IS JACKASS" den tha floor crumbled to shit and erbody fell into the tenshit place and they wer totally FUCKED OVER.

_***DIS INTREMISON WAZ BROT TO U BY LEVIS CLEANIGN SERVIS: WHER EREYTHING IS SOLVED WIFF WINDEX***_

Psycho wok up and started crie. No giant-tittyd Nayoi was here to be with her. "I NEED MY BUTT CREAM NAYOMI WIPE SOM OFT HAT ON ME! LIKE WER DA FUK IS YOU AT?1!?" and was showtin true da halls liek dat wen she noticed a sheet of papeer on hte floor sayin "Hi mah naem is tenshit cadamey. Ull all die hear" Then Psycho was all liek "o shit." Thn she went to find Nyomi.

"PSYCOOOO!" Miss big tittz neyom came runnin up the hall. She says, "noone appreciates mah boobiez 'xcept u bby!" She says. Then the psycho getted confuzzled as fuq. "but neyom, wat aboot satushi?" Neyomi shruug. "Oh. Ya. I forgotz again..."

"Lol" Psyko laffed, "NYomi ur brain musta gone to ur bewbz!"

"Anyways, we got go find Satoshi we can FRUK it up (hetalia refrenc lololol)!" Nayom yelld, tittiez bouncing lik no one waz watchin. But Psyco was. AND SHE LUVED IT. Lol they lezbo...

no homo tho.

"Who tha fuk is you?" A scurry voice say. Naomi jumps up so hi her boobies almost fell off. "WAT THA FUK WAS TYAT?" She said as a big cloud of weed smoke flied up into the air. Psycho smelled tha air that smelld liek weed. "Who be smokin drugz?" She sed, "Drugz is not welcom in a skool inviorment!" (Ishimar glaired at Psyko allllllll the way from dangan ronpa cuz lols she stole his line lolzz)

"Fck u" sayed da crepy voice

"lemme finnish dis joint" sed another goasty boice. The othre one looked at his frend and sayd, "Woah mannnn ther are ppl here that arnt dead..." He tooked anotha smokes. "... Idk, but i thnik we shoud kill em..."

That gostz frend sed "naw, mannnnn... Let meh finnish tokin uppp."

Neyomie snd Psycho sed 2 dis "Waht da fcuk?"

**(Not Serious A/N: Dis took soooooo long 3 rite! my frend sarah allmost quit cuz dis wasz so hard 2 do so plz tell us u apreshiate our work in het reviewz!)**

**(Serious A/N: Also, be nice! It has already been established this was a joke, so don't flame this story like "OMG this is so dumb and mean!" I know it is; that's the point. And if you don't like it, then go read some Twilight fanfic or something! Thank you! ^^)**


	3. Chatpre Too: New Peeps Adn Nayomee H8rs

**(Not Serious A/N: ERMAGHERD CHAPTRE 2 iz doooooon! i writed p much alla dis by mahself, 2, cuz abby snd sara wer beign lazy bitchez so enjoi mah bootiful riting! THANK!)**

CHATPRE TOO

"Narrator, dafuq are u on?" Psycho says "why are the ghsots high?" "Fuck you, Psycho," Narrator said, using good grammar because Narrator does what she wants, "this is my story. And don't you judge me, I CAN FEEL YOUR EYES AND THEY ARE JUDGING ME! STOP IT NOW!" "Whatdafuckeva" Psycho sed. Tha gosts kept on smoking snd gettin highr then miley cyrus at bob marleys bday party. God, that was a fun party! There were a bunch of weed brownies, and not those crap ones, either. Like, we got so fucking high up there! Higher than Mikan Tsumiki during her execution! Oh shit, I'm changing point of view, sorry about that...

K muhch bettr. N e wayz, Psyco and Neyomi ran awat fron tha ghosts and waz all lik, "FUK YOU WE GON FIND SATOSHI AMD DO HIM UP GOOD" and the gosts were like "k we'll be over here waitin 4 u. wacht out, bootifulz!" and thye waited. Neyom and Psyco runned out away snd went to go find Satoish.

Neyom was worries dat Satoishi was hi. "I am worried dat satoishi is hi" she sed. She was worries dat satoishi was hi. "Are you worried that satoishi is hi?" Psycho sed. "Ya." Nayom sed. And they runned to sa toishi. they runned and runned and runned till...

Thue finded satoishi and he wasnt smoekgni the drugz! Neyom was happy snd she tackeld satoishi to het flor. She begined to sex the dum boy but he pusheded her away by her bewbs. "Ewwww its dat neyom biatch" satoishi sed "shes a biatch snd erbody hets her" sayd yucka and the rest of teh corrpz prrty members who randomly decidid two appeer. Neyom started crie.

Then psycho got all defenzif snd shit "Nooen talkz 2 mai waifu liek dat!1 shez amasing snd wer gonna hav bootifle lezbian bbyz 2gethr snd wer gonna gro old snd-"

"ok psycho i no u wuv neyoi and ur sumhow gonna hav hre bbiez" sayd hte voice of a _**NEW CHARACTRE**_, "but shes a bicht"

Neyom beginned 2 speek aftr she stoppd cri "who da fuq iz y-"

"i am mary" saied hte girl dat showed up. She looked just like Mary from that horror game Ib, but it couldn't have been her because she got lit just like one of Garry's cigarettes! Okay, I think I'm getting too off track here, so let's get back to the story...

"snd I am sue!" sed a girl dat was behind mary and looked JUST LIEK HER. so dey wer twinz namd marry and sue so what do u think theyr gonna be liek?! if u thot they wer gonna b perfect…

gdi, u wer right cuz narrator is totes originall.

"hi marry adn su" said hte corrpz prrty membrez

"hi ereyone xcept neyomi cuz shes a horribl bicth." mary and sue said the same tiem. Dis maed titti kween crie.

"y dos no1 liek me?!" Neyom crie!

**(Not Serious A/N: Iadk, nayomi... idk y every1 hets you. I just dicided itw ould be funy if u got hated on!**

**Neyom: Ok, narratr...**

**So ya u gaiz erebody hets naome now! it was sad riting dat part cuz nayomi is like my fav charactre! im srry bby! also, waht did u think of tha new charactres?! they totes arent mary-suez, rigth?! Rwite if u liekd htem in tha reviewz plz. THANK!)**


End file.
